The Cancelled Date
by haeresis lightning
Summary: Everything was so peaceful right now, as if there were only the two of them in this house, as if there was nothing that could possibly set them apart."Misa-cha—who are you! What are you doing to Misa-chan!" Except for that.  UsAki and OC. T for jealousy.


**Disclaimer:** That demon pres and her smoldering hot boyfriend? Nahh… not mine. But the cute and innocent Sho-kun is!

**A/N:** guess what? Yeah you guess it right! A new UsAki fanfic for you! ENJOY!

**Warning:** English is not my first language, errors maybe frequent, ain't got no beta-readers, yadda yadda yadda.. and ah, rated T for _reasons_. (if you know what I mean.)

* * *

><p>He was furious when she suddenly called off their date only 30 minutes before it. Being the next inheritor of his family wealth, it caused some impact to his social life. He was once a person with much time to waste but not anymore. So he was looking forward for the date with his girlfriend, the infamous Ayuzawa Misaki; the Seika High School Student Council president, whom he had not met for more than a month already.<p>

Maybe she noticed how his voice changed the moment she called of the date. But he couldn't help it. He really missed her.

She couldn't do anything but to cancel the date. She couldn't say no to the kind neighbor who suddenly knocked on her door and asked her to take care of her sick son while she needed to cover a shift at her work place. Usually Suzuna would take care of him but today her sister went out with her friends. She didn't have the heart to ask her younger sister to come home just to take care of the 9 years old Sho-kun and she couldn't get herself to say no either. At the end, she agreed to take care of Sho-kun who was running down with a fever.

Misaki only had the guts to call him 30 minutes before the date to cancel it. she told him about how she needed to take care of her neighbor's sick son and she couldn't help to notice how disappointed he sounded so she ended up making a decision that she actually regretted.

_"Usui, y-you could come over if you like, if you don't have anything else to do."_

_"Fine. I'll be there in ten."_

She couldn't believe how fast his voice could change. Damn, she regretted her decision already.

-!-

"Do you want anything else, Sho-kun?" Misaki said while gently placing a wet towel on top of the boy's forehead. His cheek was slightly red, maybe because of the fever.

He looked up and smiled a little. Usually Suzuna-chan would babysit him whenever his mother goes to work but today, it was Misa-chan. he couldn't stop smiling and couldn't help but to blush. It was like a dream come true to get to spend some little time with his crush. Misa-chan looked really pretty today, as if she dolled up just to babysit him.

"Nothing else, Misa-chan. but err, c-could you s-stay here—"

_DING DONG!_

"He's here already?" she suddenly said, cutting off Sho-kun innocent wish. "Ah, Sho-kun, I forgot to tell you. One of my friends is here. Don't worry I'll be downstairs if you need me. Just call my name and I'll come, okay?" she smiled sweetly at the boy.

Misaki got up on her feet and hurriedly exited the room. Her heart beat frantically against her ribcage. It was almost 3 weeks since she last saw him and she couldn't help but to feel nervous. She tried to calm down and cleared her throat before turning the doorknob. Once she opened it, a pair of lips crashed onto hers and her amber orbs went wide as saucer.

Before she could react he pulled away and flashed his trademark grin. "Ohayo Misa-chan.."

She hit his head and a visible bump appeared on the spot. "Hentai Usui! What are you thinking suddenly k-kissing me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Usui who looked like he was not affected at all by the hit stepped into the Ayuzawa household and caught her off guard pulled her into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much, Ayuzawa."

Misaki was blushing madly. She shoved her head onto his broad chest and slowly said; "I missed you too, pervert." She wrapped her hands around his waist. Everything was so peaceful right now, as if there were only the two of them in this house, as if there was nothing that could possibly set them apart.

"Misa-cha—who are you? What are you doing to Misa-chan?"

Except for that.

Misaki pushed Usui away and she was frantically trying to find an acceptable answer for a 9 years old kid to understand but before she could say a word, he already answered the question himself.

"I'm Misa-chan's boyfriend, Usui Takumi. And you must be the kid that Misa-chan suddenly needs to take care of." His purposely stressed out the few last words of his sentence.

She walked towards Sho-kun after wiggling her right hand from his grip. "This is my friend that I told you before. Don't worry about him. he's weird like that." She kneeled in front of him and smiled sweetly at him. "Didn't I tell you to call me if you want anything? You're not in a condition to walk around, Sho-kun." She patted his dark-brown locks. "See, you're heating up. You're cheeks are all red. Come, you need to rest."

Misaki held his hand as they went up the stairs. Sho-kun turned his head slightly eyeing the man that minutes ago had his hands all over Misa-chan. he showed his tongue as if trying to make him jealous because Misa-chan was now holding his hand.

The moment he saw how red the kid was when Misaki smiled and patted his head, he knew that this kid had an innocent crush on her and probably Misaki was too dense to notice it. Usui knew he shouldn't feel like this but hell, when he saw that Sho-kid poking his tongue at him, he knew he needed to show this kid who is the man here.

Usui came up behind him and scooped him up propping the kid on his shoulder. "Where should I put him?" he asked nonchalantly while trying his best to blocked the kicks and hits from the kid.

"What are you doing, Usui? Sho-kun is sick! You can't handle him like that." Misaki was tugging Sho-kun off his shoulder.

"Yeah, put me down, pedo!" Sho-kun screamed.

Usui twitched when he heard the kid's comment. He went up the stairs and went into the only room that had the door opened wide. "Here?" he asked but instead of waiting for the answer, he just walked into the room and placed the kid on top of the single bed at the corner of the room.

The moment his vision scanned the whole area and saw some revision books and a school uniform that he recognized just hanging beside the drawer did he realized it was the evil president's bedroom. And when her particular sweet scent that he missed so much assaulting his nose, he was confident it was her room without needed to ask her. He jolted back to reality when Misaki suddenly pushed him away.

"move." She pushed him and walked briskly to Sho-kun who was looking furiously at Usui. "There there Sho-kun. No need to be mad at him. Just sleep for a while, I'll make a chicken soup for you. I'll come back when it's done, okay?"

Sho-kun automatically laid on her bed and smile shyly at her. "Okay."

Usui was looking elsewhere. He knew that kid was not that sick. He only got red and hot when Misaki was near him or patting his head. "Come, Ayuzawa. We don't want to disturb Sho-kun sleeping." He walked away as Misaki stood up and followed him.

He turned around facing her completely the moment she shut the door. He moved forward, pinning her against the door. "If it isn't for that brat, I would really like for some private moments in your room, on your bed, under your sheet—"

"Shut up! Sho-kun might hear you." She said while placing her index finger on his lips.

He grabbed her index finger and kissed it. He stole a glance and saw how red she was, and ended up laughing at her. "You and your blushes, always drive me crazy, Ayuzawa."

"M-move. I need to make some food for him." she gathered her strength and pushed him away. She hurriedly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her heart was beating faster than ever and she needed to get away from that alien before her chest exploded.

Usui followed her from behind. He couldn't help but to smile. She was all dolled up for today. Her hair was made into a single braid that rested on her right shoulder. And what made his smile deepened was what she decided to wear; a simple light blue baby doll dress that reached up only to her mid-thigh and a simple dark grey cardigan to cover her shoulder. Hell, he was glad he came to her house. Although there was another unwanted visitor here.

Misaki was busy preparing a chicken soup that she promised to make. Fortunately, her cooking skills improved these days. The free time she had she spent by learning new recipes from Suzuna and her mother. She was currently washing some vegetable when suddenly she felt a muscular arms wrapped around her middle.

"Anything I could help with?" He said while resting his chin on the crook of her left shoulder. He could feel her stiffen but after a few passing seconds, she began to relax on him.

"Yes. By not distracting me." She answered and she couldn't help but to smile a little when he tightened the embrace.

"Sorry pres. I can't help you with that." He teased her with his hot breath and he saw those little hairs on the back of her neck rose. "but I can help you with something else—" His long hand reached up to open the top cabinet and took out a chopping board. "—like reaching up to high places that you can't reach." He placed the chopping board just beside the sink. He liked doing this to her. Cornering her in her own kitchen, smelling her sweet chrysanthemum scent, seeing how she turned beet red because of his teases and what he liked the most was the moment when she turned around, willingly, facing him and tiptoed to brush her lips on his.

Misaki pulled away only to see his shock façade. "Stop cornering me, hentai. I need to cook here." She slightly pushed him away and raised her eyebrows when she saw a blush coloring his face. _Usui blushed?_

"You always come up with something that caught me off guard, Ayuzawa." He murmured while eyeing her slightly parted lips. He bent to meet those sinful pairs but stopped when suddenly;

"MISA-CHAAN!"

She pushed him away, sending Usui stumbled to the other side of the kitchen. "Y-yes Sho-kun! I'm coming." She went up the stair but then she came back to Usui who was pouting as if his favorite candy was stolen from him. "Usui, could you help me with the veggies please? Just cut them and I'll do the rest." Then she vanished before he could agree or not.

-!-

Usui Takumi was currently chopping the veggies with vengeances. Each chop showed how pissed he was with that 9 years old brat. "What took her so long?" he murmured while his skilful hand placed a pot on the stove. He decided to just cook the chicken soup by himself. He is the head chef of Maid Latte and like hell he would let that kid eat his pres cooking. She might end up making his fever worst. When he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, the soup was already halfway done.

"Didn't I ask you to leave all the cooking to me?" Misaki said while eyeing the chicken soup that looked very delicious.

"What took you so long?" He asked while stirring the soup, not bother to look at her.

"Sho-kun said he couldn't sleep so he asked me to accompany him."

He twitched. "Is he sleeping now?"

"I'm not." Said the boy who was currently leaning against the threshold.

"Sho-kun! I thought you were asleep." Misaki voice raised an octave, although she tried to hinder it by smiling. This kid really got under her skin sometimes. What was the point she wait for him to sleep minutes ago?

"I'm hungry. Oh my, that soup smell delicious!" he walked towards them and squeezed himself between Usui and Misaki. "Did Misa-chan cook this?"

"No. I made this. My girlfriend only cooks for me, kid." Usui said while looking at the kid sideways. Misaki swore she saw something like a spark the moment their eyes met.

"okay…" she gulped. "You guys, I'll set up the table. Go wait somewhere else, please. My kitchen is a bit too small for the three of us. Let us eat at the living room." She pushed them out of the kitchen and they followed silently.

-!-

Usui could feel his whole body twitching of annoyance. He gripped his spoon so tight he might break it. Misaki was currently blowing the hot soup and feeding that brat. What the hell? He got all his four limbs working perfectly, why would he need her to feed him?

He suddenly remembered what this brat said when Misaki left the two of them waiting in the living room.

_"Get away from my Misa-chan, perverted pedophile! I will never let you have her!"_

And looked like he was playing by his word. He really did hog all Misaki's attention to him._ what a brat_. He snickered. Although it did bother him seeing her girlfriend feeding someone else and _although_ it was only a 9 years old kid.

Usui was jealous of a 9 years old kid.

Usui had had enough. He stood up and hit the table with his palms, making the other two occupants turning their heads to him. "I need to pee."

Misaki was a bit shocked by his sudden move and she eyed him up and down. "Upstairs. The second room on the left."

"Ayuzawa could you please show me where is the washroom exactly. I am not that familiar with your house."

"I will. I know where is it!" Sho-kun said already up on his toes.

"Sho-kun, you're sick. You shouldn't move too much. You're so sick you couldn't eat by yourself. Isn't that right, Ayuzawa?" Usui retorted.

"Yeah. You got a point there. Sho-kun, wait here, I'll show him where's the washroom. Make sure you finish it, okay?" again, she patted his head.

"O-okay." he was very reluctant to let Misa-chan go with that pervert but he couldn't do anything to stop her. Not when she smiled sweetly at him and patted his head.

Misaki lead Usui to the washroom. She was about to point the said room when suddenly Usui grabbed her waist and pulled her into the adjacent room and pinned her against the door while locking it.

It was her room.

"What are you—"

"Do you know that 9 years old kid got a huge crush on you and he told me to get away from you on the day that is supposed to be our date that you suddenly called off minutes before it?"

She tried to reason him but he cut her short.

"You asked me to come here, and I thought it will be the best date ever spending time only with you but instead you need to take care of that brat." His lips were merely breaths away from hers. "I didn't even get to kiss you today."

"We kissed twice today..." she tried to sound mad but she couldn't as she felt the shudders ran through her skin when his hot breath fanning her.

"Those are merely a tease. I mean a real kiss. A kiss like th—"

"MISA-CHAN!"

She was about to call back when suddenly he ambushed her lips with his hot kiss. He muffled her voice, making sure no sound could escape and catch that brat's hearing. His hands that were on either side of her head are now latched on the back of her neck and on the side of her waist. He was done playing that child's play. Ayuzawa Misaki is _his_.

Misaki's hands tugged on the front of his shirt. At first she was mad for suddenly kissing her like this, but damn him and his skillful lips. She ended up kissing him back with much enthusiast as him. She missed him, his teases, his smug grin, his jade eyes, his smell, his hair, and definitely his kiss. She could fell him tugging on her lower lips, asking for permission that she gladly gave. She moaned when his tongue started to explore her mouth. Her hands decided to wander along his chest and ended up clamping on his shoulder. She played with the hairs on the nape of his neck resulting a soft growl from him.

They broke their kiss and they panted hard catching for breaths.

"And that's what I called a kiss." He snickered and proceeded to plant some soft open mouth kisses along her jaw line. She did expose a bit more skin today in this hot weather, thus giving him more to taste.

"t-the door, did you-did you lock it?" Misaki tried so hard to let that question of her mouth.

"Yeah. It's locked." Damn him and his ability to form complete sentence while kissing her senselessly.

"Not on t-the door, you hentai." She murmured while scraping the skin behind his ear. _He loved it._

He scooped her up, bridal style, and after a few long stride, they were already lying on her bed. Usui scanned her face. For him, her blushing face and tousled hair were the prettiest she could be. Well, except for when she was smiling purely from her heart. Her amber orbs were full and wide, as if asking him what she needed to do next. Hell, even he was lost. He didn't know how in the world did they ended up in a position like this.

Misaki raised her chin up, meeting him in a slow kiss. She threaded her dainty fingers behind his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands were now slowly peeling of the cardigan and played with the strap. He positioned his knee to spread her legs and she moaned. He pulled away only to met his lovers' eyes that were a telltale of need, want, lust and love.

He was sure his own jade orbs were the same.

Usui was ready to kiss her again when suddenly they heard knocks on the door. "Misa-chan, are you in there?"

He couldn't care less and continue to kiss her nape and played with her braided hair.

"Y-yes. I'm, uh, a bit busy here." She could feel him smiling on her skin.

"Oh. Is that so? I just want to tell you, okaa-san is downstair."

"WHAT!" she shrieked and used her powerful limbs to pushed him off of her and sending him falling on his ass.

Usui cursed under his breath and Misaki put her index finger on her lips, asking him to stay quite. He knew if he made a single sound, Misaki would probably send him to hell herself.

"Sho-kun, wait for me with Okaa-san downstair. I'll be down in a minute." She said while trying her best to fix her appearance. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and thanked the angels above the were no marks or anything that could be sign of their make out session just now. She brushed her fingers along her braid and repositioned her cardigan that had fall of her shoulder thanks to a certain pervert.

Misaki eyed the man who was still sitting Indian-style on the floor. He had one of her pillow on his lap. "You need to come with me and properly say hi to Sho-kun's mom." She murmured silently, because Sho-kun might still be waiting in front of the door.

Usui's cheek flared up. "I can't. I got, uh, some problems."

The moment she saw how his gaze moving back and forth from her face to the pillow on his lap, she knew what was the problem and all of a sudden she turned bright red. "oh. I need to go now. S-stay here." She hurriedly left the room.

-!-

After saying goodbyes to Sho-kun and his mom, she went back to the kitchen to clean up. Sho-kun was pouting all the time and she was so thankful he didn't say anything about the other guest in her house. She knew she needed to check on him and ah, his problem but she couldn't bring herself to go up to her room. Not after what they did. She was as red as a tomato whenever she tried to step on the stair.

"Thinking about me?" His teasing voice and hot breath suddenly assaulting her ear and at the same time his muscular arms circling her waist.

Misaki was surprised and blushes crept on her face. "I'm thinking about a certain perverted outer-space alien."

Usui chuckled lightly and turned her around in his arms. He presented her with his oh-so-sexy smile and asked her a question that he knew the answer by heart.

"Hmm, who could that be?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew… At last, I completed it! After writing a ToraXMisaki fanfic, I was inspired to write a UsAki fanfic just for you, my dear readers. Hope you enjoyed reading it. And like always,** reviews and constructive criticism is highly recommended.** Thank you for spending your precious time reading my fict. I'll be busy with college after this. 'Till we meet again in another fict. Pray for me on surviving college! *sniff

**CAVEDOWN**

_2245 – 1503_

_2/13 – 2/14_

_edited: 1640hours 2/14_


End file.
